The First Immortal
by bridgetzombie
Summary: Silas has taken on his true form and made sure that his doppelgänger, Stefan Salvatore, is well out of the way. How long will Silas have until they realise that he's not Stefan but actually Silas? (POST 4X23/AU)
1. Trading Places

**Chapter 1: Trading Places**

* * *

He watched Stefan Salvatore unload the canvas bag that contains his supposed remains, but when he tossed it to the ground, the contents sounded like loose pieces, like Silas himself had broken. Stefan kicked the bag and reached inside to find shards of ordinary stone.

Silas was appearing as Elena Gilbert and thought this was the right time to make himself known to the youngest Salvatore. "Don't bother. I'm not there." he spoke, using Elena's voice.

Silas approached him, coming into Stefan's as Stefan turned around to stand. He acknowledged Elena as Silas. "Silas." Silas used Elena's face to smirk at him before Stefan continued "You were stone."

"That's the funny thing about spells - they're bound by Nature." he drawled, practically wanting to laugh in Stefan's face. He, Silas, had the advantage, he continued "Nature demands balance, so every spell has a loophole. The spell that turned me into stone was bound by a witch - a living witch. So when that witch died, the spell broke." He smirked again. Stefan looked confused more than he was before.

"Bonnie?" Stefan shook his head, "Bonnie's not dead."

He smiled, "It doesn't matter, does it? And here's where the mystery of me comes full circle. I created the immortality spell two thousand years ago. I can never die, so Nature needed to find a balance - a version of me that could die. A shadow-self - a doppelgänger." The final pieces were coming together, Stefan was about to know the truth.

Stefan's face now showed curiosity mixed with confusion. He spoke again "So, this is finally your real face? You're another one of them?" obviously referring to Elena, and Katherine Pierce.

This was it. Silas used Elena's form one last time, stating "Not exactly."

Silas then took on his true form. Stefan Salvatore now shared the same features as Silas. His eyes glinted as he spoke with his proper voice for the first time in two thousand years.

"Hello, my shadow-self." His voice was exactly the same as Stefan's. All features was the same about them now, right to the very core. This was the beginning Silas' revenge. He approached Stefan and thrusted his hand into Stefan's body.

"Do you have any idea what it's like to starve for two thousand years?" he asked his doppelgänger, before pulling his hand out of Stefan's chest, watching him fall to his knees. Silas dragged Stefan into the body-sized safe that was intended for Silas' remains and locked Stefan in instead. Silas pushed the safe over the edge of the cliff into the quarry.  
His doppelgänger would know what it would feel like to starve for two thousand years. But Silas felt that his shadow self would be found in less time than that. There wasn't anytime to waste now. He smirked at his handiwork, before leaving, taking his doppelgänger's transport too. Silas wondered how this would work, but he new this "life being his doppelgänger" would be interesting.

* * *

******A/N: Hey guys, hey. So, I felt like Silas should have his own story, I wanted to read a fan-fiction on him, but no one has written one, so here's the first one! **So, yeah. That's it, for now. Review, follow, favourite or run away and never look at this again if you like. it's up to you! 


	2. Doppelgänger Life

**Chapter 2: Doppelgänger Life**

* * *

Silas sat in the youngest Salvatore's car. After all the days of being back on Earth and in the twenty first century for that matter, Silas didn't know how to drive a car. He didn't even have the keys to turn it on for that matter. Sure, he'd been in the minds of the residents of Mystic Falls, at that time he didn't see the point of driving a car remotely useful to him. He was supposed to be reunited with his soulmate on the other side, with no Qestiyah to keep him from her any longer. But of course this hadn't happened yet and it was yet to happen. He sighed, getting out of the car, slamming the door and turning away from it. He would have to invade another human's mind to find out the facts if he was to live his doppelgänger's life for the time being. He had a few moments to read Stefan's mind before tossing him over the cliff and into the quarry. He closed his eyes and skimmed through his thoughts like reading a book.

_**Stefan's brother, Damon, was now with Elena, who was Stefan's ex-girlfriend.**_

Silas slightly chuckling at his doppelgänger's tragic love life. His chuckle stopped when he flickered through the next thought:

**_Stefan gave Elena the cure_**_._

Silas snapped open his eyes. There could still yet be hope for him. He might now have to no longer stand on this earth and pretend to be his shadow self. The Bennett witch might not have put the veil back up yet or better yet, failed completely to put it back up since she was no longer living. He smirked, casting a look over the cliff before shooting off through the forest and back towards Mystic Falls.

* * *

"You hungry?" Damon asked as Silas walked through the door of the Salvatore Boarding House, Damon shooting a inquisitive look at Silas, who was of course appearing as his brother. "I stocked up on some blood bags from the hospital, but I'm sure Caroline is up for bunny hunting with you."  
Right, Silas remembered, Stefan had troubles with human blood. He couldn't stop once he started drinking, unleashing "the Ripper" as his least favourite "Original" liked to call him. Silas couldn't help but wonder, it was unusual for a vampire to lose total control like Stefan had done. Maybe it was because Stefan was his doppelgänger he had inherited his starvation? Silas shook the thought from his mind, hopefully he wasn't going to be here much longer to find out the answer. Silas opened his mouth to reply as Stefan when a ringing noise broke the silence. He watched Damon pulled the mobile device from his jean pocket, answering it.  
"Hey-" he began.  
"Damon- Damon-" it was Elena, she sounded out of breath, something was obviously wrong.  
"Elena, calm down. What's happened?" Damon must have noticed the fright in her voice too, reassuring her, taking the last swig of his drink.  
"It's Katherine-" she began again, Damon immediately cut her off, asking where she was a begging her to wait for him there. Moments later, Damon grabbed Silas by the arm, dragging him along with him.

They began walking out of the driveway, briskly. Damon turned back to face him, not stopping "Where's the car?" Silas drew breath and came up with an excuse, something a normal mortal, or in this case, immortal, would say.  
"I couldn't find the keys, must've lost them when I got rid of Silas." He failed to mention where, he didn't want to be found out by his doppelgänger's brother just yet, just incase his plans weren't successful. Then he would need to keep up the act of being Stefan Salvatore a while longer until he could make his next move. Damon shrugged and continued, before running, Silas shouted after him "Where are we going?" and it was true, he had no idea where he was going. Damon was going to be have to be his guide in Mystic Falls for the time being.  
"The school," came Damon's reply over the wind now whipping past them, Silas in tow.

* * *

"Elena?" Damon called out through the corridors. Silas followed in tow. The school was dark and somewhat eerie, but it didn't scare Silas. He'd been here before with his doppelgänger, Silas himself appearing as the blonde vampire the hybrid original was so fond of.  
"Damon-" they both heard the girl choke out his name. They were both by her side in an instant. Elena Gilbert was sitting on the ground, her arms hugged around her chest. She wasn't crying, just somewhat shocked. Blood grazes stained her forehead, chin, neck and her clothing. Beside her laid her doppelgänger, Katherine. She was either unconscious, or dead, she looked at peace.  
"What happened?" Damon asked, comforting Elena. Silas looked down on the couple before he shifted his eyes over to Katherine. Something wasn't right.  
"Katherine attacked me, she blamed me for ruining her life," Elena's voice became normal, she felt comfort now Damon was there. "She tried to kill me, but I didn't kill her."  
"Then what happened?" Damon asked, glancing at Katherine before turning his focus back to Elena, utterly confused.  
Silas closed his eyes. He knew what she was about to say. Whatever hope he had left for him to reunite with his love now seemed lost. Her next words would daunt on him every moment he'd now remain on Earth.  
"I force fed her the cure."

* * *

******- A/N: T****his chapter is dedicated to my wonderful friend Zohra, I probably wouldn't be writing this if it wasn't for her. **Feel free to PM me or review, follow, favourite or even run away and never look at this again if you like. it's up to you!


	3. Revelations

**Chapter 3: Revelations **

* * *

"You what-?" Damon asked in a low voice, but it sounded like he was shouting to Silas' ears however, he was the oldest immortal out of them all, he could pick up most of the surroundings anyway. Silas could see what he was thinking before he even said it. However, he didn't see what Elena was about to say about Katherine before? It would be interesting to find out, yes, but some other time, perhaps maybe he was on the other side with his unrequited love. He listened to their dull conversation, Damon going on about how Elena was supposed to have the cure. Silas looked down at Katherine. It was supposed to be him, he was the one that was supposed to be human, not this other doppelgänger. Rage flowed through him, he had to hold himself back to not do anything to blow his cover just yet. Silas kept his eyes clamped shut, he couldn't stand the sight of anything right now, so he used his ears for eyes, listening in on the surroundings.  
"Bonnie-"  
His eyes snapped open when he faintly heard the male call her name. He glanced both at the other Salvatore brother and Katherine's doppelgänger before speeding off into the direction of the voice.

Silas found himself in the cave underneath the school, he'd been here before, impersonating the Bennet witches' friends. The boy he killed, that aided Silas in his resurrection, was standing in the middle amongst the rocks, tears streaked his face. Silas quickly read the last thoughts that previously entered his mind and was unsure how he felt about this new change in events:  
The veil was back up.  
Bonnie was dead.  
Jeremy, the boy, had been brought back to life, by her.  
Silas quickly put two and two together, the witch had died resurrecting the boy. Silas groaned in frustration, why couldn't the witch just stick to the plan? All he wanted was to take the cure and die without living with Qestiyah in the next life.  
"Stefan-" the boy choked out, noticing Silas. Silas breathed deeply and placed a worrying look on his face.  
"Jeremy, what's happened? Are you okay?" He asked quickly, he wasn't sure how long he could hold up this act. The boy sniffled, slowly walking over to Stefan.  
"I'm fine, I'm alive. Bonnie brought me back." Jeremy spoke, placing a fake smile on his face, hiding his proper emotions. Silas saw right through this, he used Stefan's reassuring smile.  
"C'mon, your sister could need you right now." Silas awkwardly jerked his head towards the exit where he entered. Jeremy nodded, leading Silas out of the cave.

They reached the hallway where Damon was still comforting Elena, but she obviously wasn't in need of comfort. The boy assessed the scene, before running over to aid his sister. Damon allowed Jeremy to hug his sister, also explaining about how Bonnie brought him back to life, failing to mention the witches' death.  
"What are we going to do about Katherine?" Damon had sauntered over to Silas.  
Silas shrugged, "I don't see how that is my problem. It was your girlfriend that decided to giver her the cure."  
He looked to Damon blankly, Damon's face expressing with shock.  
_Uh no, don't tell me Shady Stefan is going to make a return...  
_The thought popped into Silas' mind as soon as Damon thought of it. Silas smirked. Finally, he had found the perfect cover. Silas would act as The Ripper Stefan, the Stefan who had trouble controlling his bloodlust. It would be the most suitable cover for Silas whilst he was his doppelgänger, and it turned out he was going to be sticking around for a while. Silas pushed past Damon, eager to cause some trouble.  
"Uh, where do you think you're going now?" Damon called out to him. Silas turned his head, staring at his doppelgänger's brother blankly.  
"I need a drink." He exited the hallway, catching a last thought before he vanished.  
_Yep, looks like Shady Stefan is back._

* * *

**Review, follow, favourite or run away and never look at this again if you like. it's up to you!**


	4. Consequences

**Chapter 4: Consequences**

* * *

His pace slowed as he approached the town, he remembered it faintly before he was petrified by the witch, now but not right this instant, he would have to scour every inch of this town to discover everything he needed to know so when the time came and they found out he wasn't Stefan but really Silas, he would have the advantage over them. He could hear everything around him, his head full of unknown voices and sounds of nature surrounded him. He would have to get used to living properly again, attempting to keep a somewhat low profile. Silas had discovered in his past findings that Mystic Falls select few knew of it's supernatural creatures, the others being oblivious to what was really happening right in front of them but too blind to see it. His running became to a brisk walk as he came to the town square. He expected to hear laughter and music from inside the local bar and listen to the voices still inside, drinking the substance of alcohol and pretending to have a good time. But he didn't, not after the drop of the veil, this bar had been a wreck before leaving it earlier that day after compelling of the young blonde vampire.

He crossed the road carelessly, not bothering to look for a car like ordinary people, even though there was no one about. He was immortal and it would take a lot more than a box of metal to kill him. He wondered if they were all still there, even though it was late at night, but now in fact it could've been the morning. Silas was still adjusting to his perception of time, he would be here a long time and he might as well made the most of it. He entered the "Mystic Grill" the town had called it, not bothering to keep the door intact. He whisked over to the bar, scanning the bottles of alcohol. He'd discovered that alcohol was a source of forgetting problems, sometimes coming with consequences, but he lacked the emotion of caring. He was stuck here, even though he wasn't stuck in this one town, he could go anywhere, he had the entire world. But if there was anyway he could be reunited with his love, his best chance would be to stay here in Mystic Falls.

Silas grabbed the closest bottle of alcohol he could reach, nearly breaking off the cap of the bottle, before downing as much alcohol as he could before he choked from swallowing. He held the bottle firmly and looked around the bar, catching his reflection in one of the windows. He flashed over to the window, looking at himself. He looked exactly like Stefan had earlier, or Stefan looked like him. His eyes wandered down to his hand. There was no daylight ring. His doppelgänger had owned a daylight ring. Silas threw the bottle at the window, both shattering to the ground loudly. How could he not think of a simple thing of the younger Salvatore's daylight ring? Of course the sunlight wouldn't affect Silas himself, he was immortal, the first immortal, and the only vampire immune to sunlight. He didn't blame himself for not thinking of taking Stefan's daylight ring as he didn't think he'd be in town for this long, his plan of dying had shattered just like the glass that was now in front of him.  
"Stefan?" Damon Salvatore's voice rang out from the entrance of the bar, Silas quickly looked to him, worry engulfing Damon's voice. Silas would have to think of a cover story and a better equipped plan, and fast.

* * *

**Review, follow, favourite or run away and never look at this again if you like. it's up to you!**


	5. Actions

**Chapter 5: Actions**

* * *

Silas stood in silence, his mind ticking away quickly to plan what should happen next. Damon walked over to him, suspiciously looking at the shattered glass. The easiest solution would for Silas to mind read Damon, but his frustration was overwhelming. Silas knew what Damon was about to say as he came forward, the glass crunching underneath his feet. "I lost my ring." he said holding up his hand to show him briefly his bare fingers before placing his hands inside his jacket. "I'm losing everything today." he added.  
Damon smirked, "You are, brother." Damon pulled Stefan's daylight ring from his jacket pocket, holding it out to Silas. "You must've dropped it when you left." As soon as Silas took the ring and slipped it onto his finger, Damon made his way over to the bar. Silas could've sighed with relief at the fact his cover story was still intact, but thought against it.  
"So, what about that drink?" Damon asked, pouring himself a glass of brown strong smelling liquid that the bottle was labelled bourbon. "Do you want your dear brother to join you?" He took a swig of his bourbon, from the bottle, offering the glass to Silas. Silas took the glass, raising the glass to his mouth and sculling the bourbon quickly before looking back to Damon.  
"Wasn't the type of drink I was referring too," he smirked, throwing the glass onto the ground along with the broken window. Damon frowned, placing the bottle on the counter. "Stefan, you're hurt. I understand. I'm sorry, brother," he came forward, placing a hand on Silas' shoulder. Silas remained blank faced while Damon continued "I know exactly how you feel, well, kind of." Damon continued to speak but Silas didn't think it was necessary to listen, if he wanted to know how he, "Stefan" was feeling, he would've just read Damon's thoughts that so desperately wanted to be read.

Thinking and acting quickly, Silas slammed Damon up against the wall, pinning him by the throat. Shock crossed Damon's face, he was surprised his brother was acting out. "Brother," Damon choked out, spluttering bourbon, "don't flip your switch." Silas laughed.  
"The funny thing is, Damon, you're not going to know if I've "flipped my switch" or not. This is the beauty of this game we're going to play." Silas smirked, letting go of Damon's throat, allowing Damon to slide down the wall. "Stefan-" Damon called after him as Silas picked up the bottle of bourbon that was in Damon's hand. "What game?" Damon spluttered as Silas took a swig before spitting it back out, showering Damon's head with alcohol. Damon coughed before repeating the question: "What game, Stefan?" Silas was already turning away from Damon and beginning to leave the Grill, Silas called over his shoulder:  
"I'm defiantly going to need something stronger than alcohol."

* * *

**A/N: Wow, I'm so sorry it's taken me this long to update, but this is a filler chapter. I really need your thoughts and opinions in general. but I'd appreciate it muchly if you either r****eviewed, followed, favourite'd or if you run away and never look at this again if you like. it's up to you!**


	6. Defeat

**Chapter 6: Defeat**

* * *

Silas smiled to himself as he stepped outside of the Grill and onto the footpath near the road. The Salvatore brother thought that he, Silas, the one pretending to be Stefan Salvatore, was on the verge of 'breaking down', letting his 'humanity switch' slowly turn itself off. Silas didn't understand the whole concept of the humanity switch, because he himself had his humanity, he just showed his bad side because that side got him somewhere with his life. It was better to be feared to ensure to get what he wanted: death. But of course that wouldn't happen now, he, Silas, the First Immortal, was now stuck in small town Mystic Falls with a dead witch, a newly turned vampire-to-now-human and what they called 'baby' vampires. So basically he was stuck in a town with a bunch of impotents. If he were to survive in Mystic Falls, and it would surely be easy enough for him to survive as he could gain access to the residents minds and have the knowledge of anything he wanted but it would require time, and time he did not exactly have to waste.

Laughter filled the air, interrupting his thoughts immediately. Silas turned face the direction of the source, it was the blonde vampire he'd made hallucinate and impersonated earlier, before being petrified by the now dead witch, and his least favourite so called 'original' hybrid. "Stefan!" the girl, Caroline, he thinks her name was, called out to him. She had unlinked her arm with the hybrid and ran towards him at vampire speed. Silas was unsure what feeling to show over his face. "Are you alright, mate?" the hybrid asked, joining Caroline to stand in front of Silas. Silas opened his mouth to speak but someone already beat him to it, "No, he's not. He wants to go on a ripper binge," Damon has exited the Grill, coming up behind the trio standing on the curb. Silas glared at Damon in a what he tried to make it look like he was the real Stefan. Damon tried to act fast, vamp speeding forward but Silas was too quick for him, already knowing what he was about to do. Silas jumped back immediately, at the same pace as Damon as not to arouse suspicion or revealing himself to them as not Stefan, slamming into both the hybrid and Caroline. "I just want to help you brother, you're hurt. It's understandable," Damon repeated the words he'd spoken to him in the Grill. "None of us want you to get back on the blood binging again, well I'm unsure if Klaus does or not but Caroline and I don't."

Silas backed away from the three supernatural beings in front him, knowing all their exact movements they would make as soon as they decided them, giving Silas the upper hand. He couldn't be quick about it though, he had to at least show some element of surprise whatever action they pulled. The three began to move towards him, all unsure what they should do next. The next minute before one of them decided something, a ringing came from Damon's pocket. Silas immediately directed his eyes to the source, quickly catching Damon's next move he would be able to react quick enough. Damon planned to lunge forward using his vampire speed to snap his neck, to ensure he could get him back to the house 'safely and unharmed'. Silas would be victor in this moment, as he could now pretend the actions he now next had to endure from Damon. There was a deafening crack and Silas blacked out, dropping to the ground.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Zohra, who has influenced this story to be written and is a major part of my life as she's the greatest friend I've ever had.**

* * *

**Review if you like.**


	7. Victorious

**Chapter 7: Victorious**

* * *

Silas snapped open his eyes, adjusting to his surroundings. He could hear movement on the floor above him.  
"Okay, so we've got an hour or so until he'll come round-" Damon voice's filled his ears before Caroline cut him off.  
Silas drowned out their conversation, not bothered to hear it. He could've only been out a couple of minutes surely, and judging by their conversation upstairs, they must've just gotten back. Wherever they were. He wasn't accustomed to where he was. He knew he would have to pay better attention to this town's locations since he was now stuck here. He was surrounded by brick, there was no light, a locked wooden door with grills for a window stood before him. He could get out of this small space in a matter of seconds, but he decided against it. He would have to wait until it was the appropriate time for 'Stefan' to become conscious again. Silas stood still, asking himself how Stefan would react in this situation. He didn't think about this, at all. Why did this have to happen? He could be dead right now and be happy- but mainly being dead and reunited with his requited love. Everything was frustrating him and his two thousand years worth of emotions were consuming him. Anger took over as he slammed his fist against the wall.

"What was that?" Damon's voice came out through the crumbling of the brick wall. Unfortunately for Silas, the brick wall only lead into another room similar to the one he was in. His ears averted to Damon making his way towards him, his boots echoing against concrete stairs. Silas had to think and fast, what could he possibly come up with to explain the sudden consciousness and the latest addition to the wall.  
"Well, you recovered fast," Damon glanced at Silas through the bars of the door, flicking his eyes up and down.  
"Been overindulging in blood lately, helps me heal quicker," Silas replied smoothly replied, speaking whatever came to his mind. Damon looked at him curiously, opening his mouth to speak.  
"No, Damon. I'm not going to become all Ripper-y on you," Silas stated quickly, practically taking the words out of Damon's mouth.  
"I can't trust you," Damon shook his head uneasily, making it obvious he was unsure what to do for his brother.  
"What happened to you, Damon? Where's the brother that wanted me to embrace my bloodlust?" Silas prepped up, knowing Damon would take the bait, the plan would fold out exactly how he wanted it to. He knew Damon had a vervain syringe ready if he were to lunge or attack him. He did so, lunging at the door, extending his arm through the bars to grab the eldest Salvatore brother. Damon quickly reacted by plunging the needle into his neck and inserted the vervain into Silas' bloodstream.  
"I've changed brother, for the better. And you're going to stay in here until you become normal broody Stefan again!" Damon spoke quickly and retreated from the door, his footsteps rushing up the stairs.

Silas smiled to himself before acting, slackening back from the door and collapsing to the ground. However his eyes didn't close, he was completely immune to vervain, he wasn't your average vampire, the First Immortal, it would take a lot more than a syringe of vervain to keep him down. Silas rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling of the room. He could get out easily enough, except he didn't want too. He was exactly where he wanted to be. He would just have to wait until the house, or wherever he was empty until he searched around for information that would keep up his appearance as Stefan Salvatore.

* * *

**Review if you like.**


	8. Oppurtunity

**Chapter 8: Opportunity**

* * *

Silas lay on the ground, facing the ceiling. He wondered how long he had been in this position, time seemed to be passing him by. The house above him had comings and goings, but he didn't take any real notice. There was much more at hand, for example, his next move. He didn't really have a game planned when he told Damon the day previously, he just made it up, he was being coy.  
What a stupid idea that was. It lead him here, in a unknown location, but Silas had a fair guess that he was underneath the Salvatore boarding house, judging by the slight snippets of the conversations held upstairs. The hybrid was still there, letting Silas immediately assume that he was staying around in Mystic Falls for the blonde vampire. Silas secretly admired the hybrid's affections for the girl, what he had seen anyway. He was somewhat jealous in a way, but then again he wasn't. Klaus Mikaelson was fighting for the girl's affections, who's heart supposedly belonged to another. Silas on the other hand, wasn't. He held affections for one, and another fought and had killed her in an attempt to win his. Well, that was before she froze Silas on an island for two thousand years.

"Hello mate," a accented voice broke through Silas' thoughts. Silas twitched his eyes to the door, seeing Klaus himself standing there, peering down at him. The brink of Klaus' thought ran through Silas' head at a million miles and hour.  
"What do you want?" Silas asked through gritted teeth, not wanting to have to deal with any sort of sob story that Klaus wanted to give him.  
"Mate, I know what you're thinking-"  
**  
**_**Oh you have no idea what I'm thinking, it's more like I know what you're thinking-  
**  
_"-but I'm not hear to do that, I'm here to offer you a way out."

_**What?  
**  
_Silas sat up, placing his hands on the ground to hold his body wait for him. He looked curiously at Klaus, thinking of his words carefully. Klaus' intentions ran through his mind, but he thought best to ask instead of guessing, he could play an incompetent fool if needed, but as always, Silas would have the upper hand.  
"What's the offer?" Silas asked, thinking it was the best thing to ask.  
"A trip to New Orleans where you can relish in being a vampire, a true ripper, without being hounded for it," Klaus laid out the offer, Silas knew his immediate answer. He nodded in response to Klaus, Klaus merely grinned and retreated, Silas knew he had to sort getting him out of there.

This was a perfect opportunity, to relish in his bloodlust that had built up over two thousand years. He wouldn't have to be coy about it, treading on tip-toe so to speak and not arouse suspicion of those in Mystic Falls, who he wished to bring hell upon in the best possible way. What an opportunity that was given to him now, more time to figure out his plans, and make sure they were fail proof. Silas decided he would go with Klaus and learn about this new world, and what better way to learn about it by accessing the mind of a vampire one thousand years younger than himself?

* * *

**A/N: Okay so, I've been told that this story is a bit slow, and which it is. I realise I have short chapters but I think they mention all they need and it's the pace I like to go at. I like mentioning all the details I can as such. but the next chapter hopefully is the chapter that will help get you back into this story. We're moving on from Mystic Falls from the time being. Review with your honest thoughts!**


End file.
